Brooke's daughter
by Learn2Live
Summary: What if instead of Brooke fostering sam, she fostered a 15 year old girl named Katie Winters. Peyton never had sawyer and Lucas and peyton never moved. Haley never got fired from Tree Hill High
1. Chapter 1

*Instead of Brooke fostering sam, she fostered a 15 year old girl named Katie Winters. Peyton never had sawyer and Lucas and Peyton never moved. Haley never got fired from Tree Hill High*

15 year old Katie Winter was getting ready for her first day at Tree Hill High School, It was in the middle of the year so she was going to be a new student. Katie was used to being new because of the foster care system. The only thing that is different about this home is that hse will finally be going to school with her three best friends: Josie, Margaret, and Michaela. Kate hasn't seen her friends is over a month because she wasn't able to sneak away as often from the previous foster home that she was in. When Katie turned 15 the foster care system gave her a phone and put her on the straight-talk 30 dollars a month plan, so as soon as she found out that she was going to school with her friends she called them up and she found out what classes that she would have her friends in

Katie's Schedule

1. Study Hall- Margaret, and Michaela

2. Art- Josie

3. English- Josie, Margaret, and Michaela

4. Math- Margaret

5. Science- Michaela

6. Social Studies- Josie, Michaela

7. Study Hall- Josie, Margaret, Michaela

Katie already knew one of her teacher because on saturday Brooke had Katie meet Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Peyton, and Lucas. Brooke introduced Haley as her english teacher so thats how Katie knows one of her teachers. Katie first came to Brooke's on friday night. Katie has also been dealing with depression for around a year, sometimes it okay and sometimes she is really, really depressed. The foster care system has been paying for meds for her because the get a huge discount because of how many kids they have to take care of. Katie does not want Brooke to find out about her depression meds because she feels embarrassed about having to take them.

Please tell me if I should continue. i will try and do a better job at uploading then my other fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Katie's POV

"Katie, Honey time to get up" Brooke said knocking on the teens door.

"In a minute" I shouted back, All I had to do before I could go out was take my pill and then I would be good,. I quickly took my pill and then walked out of my room and sat at the counter in Brooke's kitchen.

"That was fast" Brooke commented as she closed the refrigerator.

"I woke up an hour ago" I responded.

"Why did you wake up at five?" Brooke asked me as she put a plate of food in front of me.

"I get to see my best friends today, and I don't eat breakfast" I replied as I pushed the food away from me and got up to brush my teeth.

"When was the last time that you saw them? and you need to eat breakfast, it's the most important meal of the day" Brooke said to me handing me the plate of food.

"I saw them over month ago" I responding putting the food down.

"Why that long?" Brooke asked me as she handed me a fork for the eggs.

"Because when I was in Charlotte I couldn't escape my foster home as often" I responded ignoring the food.

"Do you know if you have class with them?" Brooke asked me.

"Yes, I do" I responded as I listed off my schedule and the classes that I had with my friends.

"Please don't make Haley mad at you for talking during her class because I know that is one thing that gets on her nerves" Brooke said.

"Damn it! we were going to talk and not do shit during class" I responded sarcastically.

"Katie language!" Brooke exclaimed.

"It's english" I responded sarcastically.

"Really?" Brooke asked.

"Look at the time! I better go before I am late!" I replied running out of the door.

"Katie brea..." Brooke yelled before the door slammed behind me.

When I got to school the first two periods flew by and the next thing I knew I was standing inside Haley's class room with my friends by my side wondering what the hell I was suppose to do.

"Hello Katie!" Mrs. Scott said as soon as she saw me standing there.

"Hello" I responded softly. I am one of those people who speak softly during school hours but as soon as school is out and I am at home or what ever foster home I am in I will speak a bit louder.

"Why don't you take a seat in the back there with Michaela, Margaret, and Josie?" Mrs. Scott told me as she pointed to the seat next to Michaela and behind Margaret and Josie. A few minutes later class started and Hayle started talking.

"Today we are starting a new book called The Lord of the Flies by William Golding" Haley said as soon as everyone sat down.

"Has anybody ever read the book before?" Haley asked as she started passing out books to everybody.

"Who would read on their free time?" Margaret whispered to us as she leaned forward, which cause us all to hold in our laugh so we wouldn't get into trouble, unfortunately for us she heard us.

"How about you four? Have you ever read the book?" Haley said giving us a look that was telling us to be quiet.

"No" We all said as we shook our heads.

"Then I would advise you to listen and not talk." She responded.

"during this unit we will have a few different essays to write. The first one is due in a week and it is about what you think is evil and how you think evil affects us as humans" Haley said as she walked around the room once more giving us a rubric.

"How long does it have to be?" A kid in the back of the rom asked.

"Five paragraphs" Haley responded.

"Crap" I whispered to my friends as they nodded in agreement.

"The rest of the class period is time for you to start your essay's or start reading the book. Either one is okay because you have to read to chapter 3 by next tuesday" Haley said "You may also listen to music while you work as long as no one else can hear it but you" She added.

I looked on the clock and noticed that we had 15 minutes left of class. I looked next to me to see that Mik started her essay and was just staring off into space thinking.

_guess I am going to start my essay_ I thought to myself as I put in my headphones and started writing. 15 minutes later the bell rang and and everyones starting packing up and talking.

"Guys remember my handwriting?" I asked them as I held up my piece of paper.

"Holey crap! it got smaller kid" Mik exclaimed as she took my paper from me.

"And here I was thinking that it got bigger" I responded as Josie hit her head against her hand and Margaret laughed.

"Katie, can I talk to you?" Haley asked me as we passed her desk.

"Ummm, sure" I responded as I said goodbye to my friends and stole my paper back from Mik.

"See you in study hall guys" I said as they left and I was left alone with Haley.

"So I see you have made some friends" Haley said as she closed the door behind me and took a seat at her desk.

"I already knew them from a while back" I responded still standing.

"I just wanted to check in and see how you were doing" Haley said to me.

"Thats nice and all but I really have to go, I have math next and I don't want to be late." I responded.

"Is there a time that you have a study hall?" Haley asked me as she wrote me a pass.

"Yeah, during 7th" I responded.

"Great! Thats my other free period. Can you check in and then meet me in my classroom because there are some thing that I need to talk about with you before I bring them up with Brooke" Haley said as she gave me the pass.

"See you then" I said as I left her classroom.

If you have any idea about what should happen next please tell me and I might use them. Reviews help to so that I know if anybody is acctually reading the story


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to mention this but Karen, Lily, and andy never moved and Karen never sold her cafe.**

The day flew by and the next thing I knew I was in the library for my study hall.

"Hey guy's I have to go, Mrs. Scott wanted me to go to her classroom for this study period"

"Why?" Josie asked confused.

"How the hell would I know?" I asked as I got up to leave.

"See you later?" Mik asked me.

"Definitely, maybe we can meet up at the river court?" I asked.

"But...but... That involves walking" Josie said jokingly.

"Really?" Margaret asked.

"Yes" Josie responded.

"I'll text you guys when to meet okay?" I asked as I made my way out of the Library.

"Okay" My friends agreed.

As I was walking to Haley's classroom I was wondering why she needed to talk to me. The waite was soon over because the next thing I knew I was walking into her classroom.

"There you are" Haley said to me as soon as she saw me.

"Sorry i'm a bit late, I was talking to my friends" I explained.

"Thats okay, I just had a few thing's that I had to do here anyways" Haley responded.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked taking a seat across from her at one of the desks.

"Well your old school sent over your grades and it looks like you are failing English, Math, and Science" Haley began.

"So?" I asked.

"You need to pass those classes so that you can get credit for hem and won't have to take them over again" Haley explained to me.

"I am fully aware of that. I just haven't had time or the effort to do any homework" I explained.

"Why haven't you had the time or the effort to do your homework?" Haley asked me.

"Hmmm. Let's see here, I have had a crap load of chores to do and I then I have had to take care of the little kids of whatever crappy home I was in, so thats why?" I said annoyed. "Sorry, it's just that I have never cared about my grades and I probably won't start now" I said more calmly than before.

"You really should care about your grades because how are you going to get any where in life without getting good grades? I mean how will you get into college?" Haley asked me.

"A swimming scholarship?" I responded shrugging my shoulders.

"Right, and which collage with accept you if you are failing some of your courses?" Haley asked.

"I don't know" I responded.

"I can help you with your grades because a D is passing and knowing Brooke she is gonna want to get at least a C" Haley said.

"Thanks, but no thanks" I responded.

"I'll give you one week to prove to me that you can get your grades up on your own, but if after one week I don't see any improvement then I will be tutoring you. Deal?" Haley asked me.

"Fine" I responded

"With that out of our way, How was the first day of school?" Haley asked me as she got up and sat at a desk next to me and turned so she was facing me.

"School is school..." I responded.

"Brooke texted me to tell you that we are meeting Karen, Andy, and Lily for dinner at Karen's Cafe tonight at 7" Haley said once she realized I would not be talking to her about school.

"Do you think that Brooke would mind if I just meet you guy's there?" I asked Haley.

"No... I don't think that she would. Where would you be?" Haley asked me.

"I wanted to shoot hoops at the River court" I responded. "Some of my friends are meeting me there" I added.

"I can pick you up on my way because I have a lot of paper to grade so I was planning on staying until it was time for me to go" Haley volunteered.

"I am fine walking, I mean I don't you to go out of your way." I responded.

"Katie, It's not out of my way, I really don't mind." Haley responded.

"Sure" I answered. Just then the bell rang and I knew my friends would be coming any moment so I quickly got up and starting leaving.

"Would you like me to inform Brooke so she is not worried?" Haley asked me.

"Sure, I meant to get her number but I forgot. I will get it later." I responded taking out my cell and puting in my earbuds.

"I will see you at the river court around 6:45 alright?" Haley asked as I saw my friends standing outside her dorr waiting for me.

"sure" I responded leaving. "Thanks" I added.

"No problem" Haley answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

At the River court

"So what do you think about the essay for english?" I asked as we arrived at the court.

"I think that it is stupid" Josie responded.

"Are you going to do it?" I asked her.

"Nope. You?" Josie asked me.

"I have to or else Mrs. Scott is going to tell Brooke" I responded.

"Why would she tell your foster mom?" Mik asked me.

"Because they are best friends" I responded as I starting shooting baskets. Before we came to the River court I went to Brooke's house to grab it.

"That cool...?" Josie said.

"I don't know... I guess... I see her all the time out of school though so it is pretty weird..." I responded as I made a basket from the three- point line.

"Nice shot Kid" Mik said to me as Margaret stole the ball and was trying to get a basket in.

"Mik you try!" I said grabbing her arm and stealing the ball away from Margaret.

"Knowing me I will probably fall on my ass" Mik said throwing the ball to me.

"That's why I wanted you to try!" I said laughing.

Around 6:00 Margaret, Josie and Michaela had to go so I was just shooting hoops by myself. After like 30 minutes of shooting hoops I decided to call Josie.

"Hey dude" I said as soon as she picked up.

"What's up?" Josie asked me.

"Nothing much, I am waiting for Haley to come and pick me up so I can have dinner with her and some of Brooke's other friends" I responded.

"Haley?" Josie asked me.

"Mrs. scott' I explained.

"Ahh" She said. "Have fun" She added.

"I will" I responded sarcastically.

"Just keep and ear bud in" Josie told me.

"I'll try, it might not work though" I responded as I saw Haley's car start to drive up.

"Hey listen I have to go, Haley's here" I added hanging up.

"bye" Josie responded.

"did you have fun?" Haley asked me.

"Yeah, My friends had to leave at 6 so I was just shooting hoops by my self for a bit." I said as we made our way to the car.

After a short drive we arrived at Karen's Cafe.

"Hey Katie, how was school?" Brooke asked me as soon as she saw me.

"Boring" I responded as I heard Haley gasp in mock offence behind me."Haley's class was fun though, I get to sit by my friends so we had fun" I added trying to make Haley feel better.

"Speaking of that, Please no more talking during class" Haley told me.

"Sorry" I responded.

"Did you get any home work?" Brooke asked me.

"No" I responded.

"What about my essay?" Haley asked me as Brooke raised her eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, that" I responded as I put in one ear bud and turned up my music a bit.

"What are you listening to?" Peyton asked me.

"I've got a dark alley and a bad idea that says that you should shut your mouth by fall out boy" I responded.

"I use to date Pete from Fall out boy" Peyton said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah" Peyton responded.

"Thats awesome" I replied.

"Let's eat, I'm starving" Nathan said coming in with Jamie right behind him.

"I'm not that hungry actually" I said as I took a seat and Nathan put three boxes of Pizza on the table.

"You didn't eat breakfast. You need to eat some dinner" Brooke said.

"You know breakfast is the most important meal of the day right?" Karen asked me.

"Yeah I know, and Brooke I did eat lunch so I am fine" I said.

"I've seen the school lunches, You need to eat" Brooke said sternly as she put a piece of pizza in front of me.

"I'm just not hungry" I responded.

"Why?" Jamie asked me as he put a piece of pizza in his mouth.

"Because I don't eat a lot" I responded.

"Katie, Brooke is right, you really do need to eat something" Peyton said trying to help her friend.

"Fine" I responded and took a tiny bit of Pizza. "I ate something, If I eat any more I will throw up!" I responded. Today was just not my day. I normally eat like 1 and 1/2 meals but I could barely eat lunch and now I have to eat dinner to.

Brooke just gave me a look saying that we will talk later when we are alone. The rest of the dinner I just sat there and listened in to their conversations. when they were done eating everyone starting going their separate ways. On the way to Brooke's house she started asking me questions.

"Katie, why didn't you want to eat?" Brooke asked me.

"I honestly don't eat that much. I typically only eat around 1 and 1/2 - 2 meals a day." I replied.

"Honey thats not enough, you need to eat." Brooke said in a caring tone to me.

"I know, I just don't get that hungry" I responded.

"Will you just try and eat something at every meal? Even if it is just a banana or something?" Brooke asked me as we got to her house.

"Sure" I agreed as we walked in and sat on the couch.

"So what was the essay Haley was telling me about?' She asked me.

"It's this essay about what you think is evil and how you think evil affects us as humans" I responded getting my notebook out of my bag so that I could show Brooke what I had so far.

"This is what I have so far" I said as I handed her my notebook.

"Wow, thats tiny handwriting" Brooke said. My handwriting didn't even come up to half of the line on a piece of paper.

"So I have been told, I think my friends exact words were 'Holy crap it got smaller kid' it was pretty funny" I said laughing a bit.

"Have you guy's been friends for long?" Brooke asked me.

"Since first grade" I responded. all of a sudden my phone started to ring. _We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder_

"Sorry about that" I responded as I picked up the call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Dude how did the dinner go?" Mik asked me from the other line.

"Mik, I have to go. I am talking to Brooke but I need to talk to you, Josie, and Margaret tomorrow about some stuff okay?" I asked her.

"Okay sure" Mik said as she hung up.

"Sorry about that" I said as I hung up the call.

"Was that one of your friends?" Brooke asked me.

"Yeah" I responded.

"What did she want?" Brooke asked me.

"Nothing much." I responded.

Please tell me if you like this. Or if you don't.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning at school I saw all my friends and started talking to them.

"Guy's you know how not eating is a side affect of my meds right?" I asked them.

"Yeah" They responded.

"Last night Brooke was wondering why I wasn't eating and I told her that I don't eat a lot, but I was wondering do you think that I should tell her what is going on with me?" I asked them.

"I don't know," Mik responded.

"Do whatever you think is right" Josie told me as Margaret nodded her head.

"Also I am kinda feeling really down today, just in case I seem off" I said.

"I could tell something was off with you" Josie said as the warning bell went off.

"See you later" I said as Margaret, Mik, and I walked off to study hall where all we did was talk as they tried to cheer me up. It worked for a little bit but not that much. Art was the same. When we got to english we took our normal seats with Mik next to me, Margaret diagonal, and Josie directly behind me.

"To day I want to have a discussion on what you think make people evil" Haley said when class started.

"If someone is a bully, I think that is evil" A kid in the front of the room said.

"That's true" Haley said.

"If you're an ass you're evil" Mik whispered to me, which got me to smile.

"How about you Katie?" Haley asked me.

"What?" I asked turning back around to face her as Josie bumped her head against the desk.

"What do you think makes people evil?" Haley asked me.

"I don't think that people are born knowing that they could be evil, Just like people are born knowing that they have the ability to be happy or the ability sad" I responded.

"Can you explain a bit more?" Haley asked knowing that the teen had a more to say on the topic.

"I feel that people will turn evil if their needs aren't met, because we as humans will do everything physically possible to get those needs met, That's one of the ways that people might turn evil. Other than that, people are just born evil." I explained.

"So are you saying that everyone is evil?" Haley asked me.

"I am saying that everyone is born with the possibility of being evil but not everyone embraces that feeling that they have/" I clarified as soon as the bell rang.

"Guys, remember that your essays are due next week and Margaret, Michaela, Josie, and Katie may I please see you for a few minutes?" Haley said as people were leaving.

"You four really need to stop talking during class, If it continues happening I will separate you guys" Haley said as soon as everyone left.

"Sorry" We all said.

"Just please stop talking alright?" Haley said as she dismissed us.

DURING STUDY HALL

"Dude how did you come up with that?" Mik asked me as we sat down in the library.

"I don't know" I responded.

"I think I am going to tell Brooke about the depression tonight" I said. "I also and going to tell Haley and Peyton at the same time because Brooke will definitely tell them and it would be better coming from me" I added.

"Do you want us to be there with you?" Josie asked.

"No" I responded. "I can do it on my own, that and Brooke doesn't know you yet and I think that it would be best if I do it myself." I said as I saw Haley making her way to our table.

"Hi girls, see this is the place where you can talk." Haley teased.

"Hi Mrs. Scott" My friends said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Brooke just wanted me to tell you that she is picking you up from school today" Haley said.

"Okay" I responded.

"also, nice job in class, where did you come up with that?" Haley asked me.

"Umm, I don't know" I responded truthfully.

"I just wanted to say good job" Haley said as she started leaving.

"Oh, and Katie if you want me to take a look at your rough draft of your essay I can." She added.

"No thanks" I responded.

"Okay, the offer still stand so just let me know if you change your mind okay?" Haley said as she walked away.

I'm sorry that this is short. I just wanted to post something so I would not keep anybody waiting. Next chapter should be up in a few days hopefuly...


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning at school I saw all my friends and started talking to them.

"Guy's you know how not eating is a side affect of my meds right?" I asked them.

"Yeah" They responded.

"Last night Brooke was wondering why I wasn't eating and I told her that I don't eat a lot, but I was wondering do you think that I should tell her what is going on with me?" I asked them.

"I don't know," Mik responded.

"Do whatever you think is right" Josie told me as Margaret nodded her head.

"Also I am kinda feeling really down today, just in case I seem off" I said.

"I could tell something was off with you" Josie said as the warning bell went off.

"See you later" I said as Margaret, Mik, and I walked off to study hall where all we did was talk as they tried to cheer me up. It worked for a little bit but not that much. Art was the same. When we got to english we took our normal seats with Mik next to me, Margaret diagonal, and Josie directly behind me.

"To day I want to have a discussion on what you think make people evil" Haley said when class started.

"If someone is a bully, I think that is evil" A kid in the front of the room said.

"That's true" Haley said.

"If you're an ass you're evil" Mik whispered to me, which got me to smile.

"How about you Katie?" Haley asked me.

"What?" I asked turning back around to face her as Josie bumped her head against the desk.

"What do you think makes people evil?" Haley asked me.

"I don't think that people are born knowing that they could be evil, Just like people are born knowing that they have the ability to be happy or the ability sad" I responded.

"Can you explain a bit more?" Haley asked knowing that the teen had a more to say on the topic.

"I feel that people will turn evil if their needs aren't met, because we as humans will do everything physically possible to get those needs met, That's one of the ways that people might turn evil. Other than that, people are just born evil." I explained.

"So are you saying that everyone is evil?" Haley asked me.

"I am saying that everyone is born with the possibility of being evil but not everyone embraces that feeling that they have/" I clarified as soon as the bell rang.

"Guys, remember that your essays are due next week and Margaret, Michaela, Josie, and Katie may I please see you for a few minutes?" Haley said as people were leaving.

"You four really need to stop talking during class, If it continues happening I will separate you guys" Haley said as soon as everyone left.

"Sorry" We all said.

"Just please stop talking alright?" Haley said as she dismissed us.

DURING STUDY HALL

"Dude how did you come up with that?" Mik asked me as we sat down in the library.

"I don't know" I responded.

"I think I am going to tell Brooke about the depression tonight" I said. "I also and going to tell Haley and Peyton at the same time because Brooke will definitely tell them and it would be better coming from me" I added.

"Do you want us to be there with you?" Josie asked.

"No" I responded. "I can do it on my own, that and Brooke doesn't know you yet and I think that it would be best if I do it myself." I said as I saw Haley making her way to our table.

"Hi girls, see this is the place where you can talk." Haley teased.

"Hi Mrs. Scott" My friends said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Brooke just wanted me to tell you that she is picking you up from school today" Haley said.

"Okay" I responded.

"also, nice job in class, where did you come up with that?" Haley asked me.

"Umm, I don't know" I responded truthfully.

"I just wanted to say good job" Haley said as she started leaving.

"Oh, and Katie if you want me to take a look at your rough draft of your essay I can." She added.

"No thanks" I responded.

"Okay, the offer still stand so just let me know if you change your mind okay?" Haley said as she walked away.

"Guy's I worried" I said all of a sudden.

"Why?" Josie asked me.

"I don't know if I should tell Brooke or not." I responded.

"I think that you should, She does have a right to know and from what you told us about her it seems like she will do everything thing she can to make sure that you are alright." Mik said.

"I think that if I tell her I should probably tell Haley at the same time because she also has the right to know, But I don't feel as comfortable with telling Peyton and I really don't want her to know until I am ready to tell her" I said. "I am going to tell her tonight." I added.

"I think that is the right thing to do" Mik said.

"I will text you after I tell them" I responded.

"Okay" they agreed as the bell rang.

"I am quickly going to talk to Haley for a moment" I said as we all stood up to leave.

"Text us later" Margaret said.

"I will, I promise." I responded heading in the direction of Haley's classroom.

When I got there she was grading papers at her desk so I just knocked on the door frame.

"Katie, what's up?" Haley asked me.

"I need to talk to you about something" I said nervously.

"Sure, whats up?" Haley asked me as I took a seat across from her desk and she took a seat next to me.

"What I need to tell you is something that I need to tell both you and Brooke at the same time" I said. "So I was wondering if maybe you could come over for dinner tonight so that way I could talk to you both at the same time." I said not noticing that Brooke came up behind me.

"It's fine with me" I heard Brooke say as I jumped.

"You scared the shit out of me" I said

"Language" Both Brooke and Haley said.

"Sorry" I responded.

"I can come for dinner" Haley said.

"Okay, I will tell you both then but you have to promise not to tell anybody else until I tell them myself." I said.

"Okay" they both said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

As soon I got to Brooke's house I just went into my room. blared my music and slept until Haley came and it was time for me to tell them.

"Katie, Haley's here" Brooke called. "Katie" Brooke screamed again.

"Do you want me to get her?' Haley asked Brooke.

"Sure" Brooke responded. "I need to order pizza anyways" She added.

"Katie? are you up?" Haley asked as she softly knocked on my door.

When Haley got no answer she opened up the door to find Katie fast asleep. The first thing that Haley could hear was her music.

"Katie, it's time for dinner sweetheart" Haley said as she softly shook my shoulder to get me up.

"Hmmm?" I said still half asleep as I sat up and rubbed my eyes and took out one earbud.

"Brooke is ordering the pizza and she wanted me to come and check up on you" Haley said as she rubbed my back.

"Okay" I responded.

"Come one let's go out and talk alright?" Haley asked me.

"Alright" I agreed. It was now or never.

"Where you asleep?" Brooke asked me.

"Yeah," I responded. "Why?" I asked.

"You're never going to be able to fall asleep tonight" Brooke responded.

"I will, I am still exhausted." I replied.

"Okay, just try and not get into the habit of sleeping as soon as you get home from school okay?" Brooke asked me as we all sat down on the couch.

"Can I talk to you guy's now about what I wanted to tell you you in Haley's classroom?" I asked them.

"Sure" Brooke said,

"A little over a year ago, There was this dance at my friends school, They talked to administration about inviting me and they said that I could go. The dance was horrible. I felt like I didn't belong. At the end of the night my foster sister Emma, Picked me up and took me to her apartment because my foster mom was in one of her moods again, Anyways after the dance the only thing that I remember is screaming and crying to her to let my kill myself." I started.

"Oh honey" Brooke said as she and Haley started hugging me.

"There's more" I responded.

"A week later I was moved into another foster home but Emma kept in contact with me, she still does, Emma saw me around town and saw big changes in me, I no longer smiled and joked around with my friends, and I no longer talked about swimming and the team that I was on. she took me to the doctor and he told us that I was severely depressed. My school work was affect, I no longer did any homework or did anything." I added.

"I that the real reason why you didn't have any motivation when I asked you about it?" Haley asked me as she put her arm around me.

"Yeah." I responded as Brooke put started rubbing my back.

"There's more I responded" As I leaned against Brooke for comfort because I knew the next part wasn't going to be easy for them to hear.

"What is it?" haley asked as she put her hand on my leg for comfort.

"Well you know how some people who are depressed hurt themselves right?" I asked. "Well I have attempted to before, I had a really bad day and I remember overhearing someone and how they said that they tried to cut themselves with the sharp part of an earing and I found an earring in my room. I will let you guys put the pieces together on what I did. I thinks it's been like a month or more but I thought that if I was telling you guy's stuff I would tell you everything." I said.

"I'm glad that you told us" Brooke said as she and Haley gave me a hug.

"There's more" I said as I got up to grab my pill bottle.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked me.

"I need to grab something" I said as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, It's probably the pizza guy." Brooke said.

Five minutes later I came out to find Haley and Brooke at the table with a box of pizza in front of them.

"Here" I said as I placed the bottle of pills in front of Brooke. "These are my meds that I take to help me be happy" I said as I sat down next to Brooke.

"When do you take them?" Brooke asked me.

"One in the morning" I responded.

"Brooke there is something else you should know and I have a feeling that Katie already knows what I am about to say." Haley began.

"Yes?" Brooke said as she grabbed a piece of pizza.

"Katie is failing all of her main subjects so I was wondering if I could tutor her after school?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, thank you Hales, I meant to talk to you about what her grades were like it's just that I havnt has the time.

"Haley, I swim most day's after school and if I am not swimming then I am playing basketball with my friends" I interrupted.

"Grades are more important than Sports" Brooke said.

"Whatever you say" I said.

"Greate so starting tomorrow you will go to Haley classroom after school and work on your school work" Brooke said.

After Dinner Haley left and I went to my room.

"Knock, Knock" I heard Brooke say as she open up my door.

"May I come in?" She asked me.

"Sure" I said.

"I wanted to say thank you for sharing with my what you did" Brooke said as she got onto my bed a layed down next to me.

"I trust you, That's why I shared the information with you, and Haley has a right to know because she is one of my teachers" I said as I sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"I know your life hasn't been easy but I am here for you no matter what. You can come to me if you need anything, You can even go to Haley and Peyton. We all love you and we all want to see you succeed." Brooke said as she wrapped her arm around me.

"I know, it's just hard for me to trust people" I responded.

"Well I'm glad that you trust me" Brooke said.

"I am too" I responded. "I haven't actually trusted any other adult this fast before" I added looking up at Brooke.

"What was different about me?" Brooke asked.

"You made me feel like I belong" I responded snuggling into Brooke's side.

**Please tell me if there is anything that you would like to see happen or anything that I could do to make this fanfiction better.**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning at school.

"So I am guessing because I never got a text message everything went okay last night?" Mik asked me as soon as she saw me.

"Yeah, I mena as well it could have gone. The only bad thing is that I have to stay after school everyday and Haley is going to help me get my grades up" I said.

"Since when do you give a crap about your grades?" Margaret asked me.

"Since never, Haley and Brooke do." I responded.

"That sucks" Josie said.

"I know" I responded. "And what sucks ever more is that I only have to sentences done on my essay and Haley is probably going to make work on it." I added.

"On the bright side you have more then me" Josie said.

"True" I said as we all laughed.

The day went by fast and the next thing I knew I was in Haley's classroom for tutoring.

"I was thinking that we could work on your essay for my class" Haley said as I took a seat. "Why don't you read me what you have so far" Haley added.

"Okay" I said as I pulled out my essay and started reading. "What is the point in evil?. Why do people become evil? These are question that will never become answered. For there is no answer to evil."

"That's a good start" Haley said to me. I could see that she thought that I would have written more.

"Haley, do I really have to do this essay?" I mean, I have an idea for the essay if I could relate it to the book." I said.

"And how would you relate it to the book? You told me in class a few days ago that you never read the book." Haley asked me.

"Oh, I did read the book I just said no because I did not want to be questioned on it." I said.

"I would not have questioned you about it." Haley said.

"Yeah but my friends would have" I responded.

"If you want to do the paper on how it connects to the book then you may." Haley said.

"Thank you" I said as I put in my earbuds and began to write.

_Evil is all around us... It's not something that we can pretend that doesn't exist..._

30 minutes later I had half a paper written.

"Haley I got a lot done, May I please leave now?" I asked as my phone started buzzing signaling that I got a new text message, I check who it was from and it was from Mik.

Mik: I need your help with something.

Me: What?

"Who is it?" Haley asked me as Mik was typing something to me.

Mik: I can't reach my ipod.

Me: Get off your ass and grab it

"My friend michaela, she is being lazy." I responded.

"I think that we need to focus on your other subjects as well." Haley said to me.

"Why though? I am fine with my grades." I said.

"Look I know how hard depression can be for someone. When I lost my mom I was in deep depression. I even scared Jamie because I wouldn't smile any everything, but you need to force yourself to do thing's that you don't want to do." Haley said as she took a seat next to me.

"I'm sorry" I said. "Let's just work on my math homework." I added.

"Math can wait if you need to talk about anything" Haley said.

"I'm fine" I responded as I got out my math homework.

"I'm hear to talk if you need me" Haley said clearly not believing me.

After 30 minutes of math homework Haley finally let me go, and I headed home.

"Hey Brooke" I said as I walked into her house.

"Hey Katie, How was tutoring?" Broke asked me.

"It really sucks to have your foster mom's best friend be one of your teachers" I responded and Brooke just laughed.

"On another subject, what would you like for dinner?" Brooke asked me.

"My friend Michaela invited me to eat at her house and they could drive me home around 9 if thats okay with you?" I asked Brooke.

"Yeah, sure, will I ever get to meet her?" Brooke asked me.

"I can see if she wants to come inside with me for a few minutes when her mom drops me off." I said.

"Okay" Brooke said. "What time do you need me to drive you at?" Brooke asked.

"I can walk to her house, It's just that I don't think that you want me to walk home for a half hour at night" I said.

"Good thinking." Brooke said. "When you get home Haley might be over so just warn your friend about that, okay?" Brooke said to me as I walked out of the door.

At Michaela's House

"Hey shortie" I said as I walked into her house and saw her laying down on the couch.

"Shut up" She responded.

"Brooke, my foster mom wants to meet you so I said that she could when you brought me home, I hope you really don't mind" I said as we headed up to her room.

"It's fine, I will meet her if you want me to kid" Mik said.

"Thanks, and I am not a freaking kid." I responded as we spent the time together laughing and stuff.

At Brooke's House with Haley

Brooke's POV

"Haley what do you know about a kid named Michaela?" I asked my best-friend. I just wanted to know what my foster daughters friends where like and if they where good influences on her.

"I know Michaela has gotten into trouble before for talking back to teachers and being rude to them, I see Katie and Michaela in class everyday, along sides with Josie, and Margaret. They all tend to get into trouble here and there. Josie has a habit of not doing her work sometimes and Margaret, she does what she is told for the most part." Haley responded.

"Do you think that they are loyal and good friends to Katie?" I asked Haley.

"I think that they are like us when you got to know me and all three of us became friends, just with another person." Haley responded.

"That's good." I said. "I just wanted to hear that she had / has a good support system. I mean she is going through a lot of stuff no teen should go through and stuff that a lot of people will never go through in their entire lives" I added.

"I know what you mean. And I definitely think that they are a good support system to her because I know sometimes I see her and she looks very down and as soon as her friends see that they try and cheer her right up. I can't tell you how many times I have seen her light up when she see's her friends. A lot of times I see them by their lockers joking around and laughing," Haley said. "The only thing that could change with her is the language I hear her and her friends say on a daily basis, and thats really the only not so nice thing about Margaret." Haley added.

"I know what you mean. I have heard some of it." Brooke said. Just then the door opened and Katie walked in with a girl a few inches shorter then her walked in still talking.

Katie's POV

"Dude, a leprechaun is taller than you" I said as Mik justed laughed.

"I am taller than Margaret" Mik said.

"Nope, Margaret grew. Dude she was so much taller then you today in school" I said as I lightly punched her in the arm.

"Great, so I am the shortest one again?" Mik asked.

"Yup" I responded. Just then I noticed Brooke and Haley's presence.

"Mik, You know Haley James-Scott alright from english, and this is my foster mom Brooke" I said sa I introduced Mik to Brooke and Haley.

"It's nice to see you Michaela" Haley said.

"I glad to finally meet you" Brooke said as she shook Mik's hand.

"Yeah, It's nice to meet you to" Michaela said.

"Later Dork" Mik said to me five minutes later.

"Later shortie" I responded as I gave her a hug.

"She seems nice" Brooke said as she and Haley left.

"I guess, she can be a pain in the ass sometimes though" I replied.

"Language!" Brooke said to me.

"Sorry" I responded as I went to bed.

_Sorry I haven't posted in a while... I am have a really bad case of writers block. I you want to pm me idea's I will read them and see how I can put them into the story. Again really sorry._


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guy's I am sorry that I havnt posted in a while its just that I was on vacation and I when I came back I already had half the chapter already written but when I went to edit it a few days ago my google docs account is not working so I cant work on anything. I have contracted them so all I can do is waite to hear back. I am really sorry. I will update as soon as I can.


	10. Chapter 10

A few day have passed since Brooke has meet Michaela.

"Brooke I was wondering if maybe some of my friends could come over tomorrow after school and sleep over?" I asked Brooke as she put some breakfast in front of me.

"Who would be coming over?" Brooke asked me as she sat down across from me at the table.

"Josie, Margaret, and Michaela" I responded.

"Haley wanted us all to have dinner at the cafe tomorrow night but if they are okay with having dinner with their teacher and some of my friends then they can." Brooke said.

"Thank you!" I said.

"No problem." Brooke said.

"I will ask them today if they want to" I said as I got my bag and started heading out the door so I would be at school on time.

"I can drive you if you want me to" Brooke said.

"Okay, sure, thanks" I said as I put my bag down on the floor and sat back down at the table. " Let me just text me friends and let them know that I will see them in class" I said as I got out my phone.

"How are you liking your classes?" Brooke asked me.

"I like english and study hall the most because all my friends are in those classes with me." I responded.

"I do remember Haley telling me that" Brooke said.

"Hm" I responded.

"How are you liking your art class?" Brooke asked me.

"I really like it. Josie is in my class and we are both good at drawing so thats an added bonus" I said.

"Will I ever be able to see any of your drawing's?" Brooke asked me.

"I can show you a few right now if you would like." I said as I got out my sketch book.

"The drawing was originally for this color wheel project in art but I took my rough draft and I got bored in English while Haley was talking about Lord of the Flies and I found some drawing stuff in my bag and this is what happened." I said I showed her the tree. Not a single space was left white and it was all zentangles with the word Tree Of Art at the bottom of the page.

"You did this?" Brooke asked me as she looked up from the drawing.

"Yeah, why?" I asked her.

"It is really good." Brooke said as she continued to stare at the picture.

"I hate to break your staring contest with the picture but we need to go if you want me to get to school on time." I said as I grabbed my sketch book back from Brooke.

"Oh, that's right" Brooke said as she got up and grabbed her keys as we made our way to the car.

"Do you always draw when you are bored in class?" Brooke asked me as we got into the car.

"Yeah, why?" I asked Brooke.

"Shouldn't you be paying attention?" Brooke asked me.

"It helps me focus, and I do stop if a teacher tell me to put away my drawing." I said. "Even ask Haley, I cant count how many times she has asked me to put away my drawing during her class" I said.

"As long as you put it away when you are told" Brooke told me as we reached the school.

During English.

"guy's I wanted to know if you can sleepover tomorrow" I said as soon as all four of us were together..

""I'm free" They all responded.

"There is just one thing that you have to know, Haley wants us all to eat dinner at Karen's Cafe tomorrow night for some type of weekly thing" I said.

"Okay." They all said. "But who is us all?" Josie asked me.

"All of her high-school friends and her sister Quinn" I said.

"Cool" They said as Haley started the lesson.

"Since we finished The Lord of the Flies yesterday we are starting a new book call Anthem." Haley said.

"Has anybody ever heard of it befor?" Haley asked as a few kids raised their hands, me included.

"Great! Who can tell me a bit about what it is about without giving away too much?" Haley asked the class a few kids kept their hands raised, and others, like me, put theirs down.

"Katie?" Haley said.

"It's another dystopian world, It takes place in the future where people can't express themselves" I responded.

"Nice job" Mik whispered to me as she gave me a high-five.

"That's right!" Haley said to me. "during this book we are going to be writing about how the freedom to do whatever we want helps determine who we are as an individual and as a society." Haley said.

"When will it be due?" A kid asked.

"In two weeks" Haley said.

"How long?" Another kid asked.

"At least two pages" Haley responded as she passed out books because class was going to be ending in like five minutes.

"so you guys really don't mind having dinner with Brooke friends tomorrow night?" I asked them as I we walked out of the classroom.

"Dude we get to hang out with you, we really don't mind" Mik said as the bell rang and we made our way to our next class.

"See you guys at lunch" I shouted to Mik and Josie as Margaret and I made our way to math.

When we got to lunch we sat at our normal table and started talking about our sleep over.

"So from what I understand and from what Brooke was telling me it sounds like we can go to her house and then she will just take us to the Cafe or we could just hang out at the river court." I explained as we ate.

"Sounds cool" Josie said.

"Yup" I said. "I really hope that you guys don't mind having dinner with a teacher though" I added.

"It's fine" They responded.

"Good" I said as Mik threw a carrot stick at me.

"Hey! What was that for?" I asked her as she laughed.

"I wanted to" Mik said as the other girls laughed.

"Whatever!" I said, as I ate the carrot.

Just then the bell rang signaling that Lunch was over. Soon after the day was almost over and it was time for study hall.

"How was the rest of the day?" I asked my friends as we took our normal table in the library.

"It was good" They responded.

"Hey girls, I am sorry to interrupt your study session but I really need to borrow Katie for this period." Haley said.

"Okay" they said glancing at me to make sure that I was going to be alright.

"I will text you guys later okay?" I said.

"don't forget to ask your parents about the sleepover and text or call me when you get an answer okay?" I asked them as they nodded and as I followed Haley to her classroom.

"How are you doing?" Haley asked me.

"I'm doing fine" I responded. "Not trying to be rude but why did you need to see me?" I asked her.

"I just wanted to help you get a jumpstart on your essay for my class" Haley said.

"Why? I always do it a few nights before" I responded.

"Wouldn't you rather get it out of the way?" Haley asked me.

"Im guessing that I have no choice and that I have to start working on it now?" I asked Haley.

"Yup." Haley responded.

"Great!" I said as I pulled out my notebook.

After an hour has passed I had around a page written.

"Is this good?" I asked Haley as I held up my paper.

"for now, yes.". Haley responded.`

"Can I go home now?" I asked

"Yes" Haley responded.

"If you want to stick around for like five more minutes I can give you a ride home because I told Brooke that I would stay for dinner tonight."

"Um sure" I said as I check my phone. There were three new messages. All of my friends said that they could sleepover.

"Yes!" I said all of a sudden, because I was really excited because I was going to be having a sleepover with my friends.

"What are you so excited about?" Haley asked me as she grabbed her bag and we made our way to her car.

"Brooke said that my friends could sleepover tomorrow night if they don't mind going to Karen's cafe with me tomorrow because of the weekly dinner thing that you want us to do, So I asked them if they didn't mind. They didn't so they asked their parents if they could sleepover and they all can." I said.

"Thats great" Haley said as we got into her car and made our way to Brooke's house.

"Thanks" I responded.

"Im glad to see that you are having fun" Haley said.

"Me too" I responded as we got to Brooke's house and sat at the table as Brooke put some pasta on the table and joined us.

"So did you ask your friends?" Brooke asked me.

"Yeah, and they asked their parents and they said that they could" I said as I served myself some pasta.

"Thats good" Brooke said. "How was tutoring?" Brooke asked me.

"Boring." I responded,

"She is doing good" Haley said as Brooke looked at her.

Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered my phone.

"My mom justed wanted to make sure that it was okay with your foster mom if I slept over at your house" Margaret said.

"Katie, can you call who ever it is back and let them know that we are eating dinner?" Brooke asked me.

"In a minute." I responded.

"It is okay, Listen Margaret, I will talk to you tomorrow because I have to finish eating dinner right now okay?" I asked Margaret.

"Sure, Try not to throw food around like you did at lunch today okay?" Margaret asked me.

"Uh, Excuse me! that was mik who through the carrot at me, and if you don't remember I did not throw anything back at her. I wanted to but I didn't" I responded as Margaret laughed and hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Brooke asked me.

"Margaret just wanted to double check that it was okay with you if she slept over" I responded. "That and she wanted to bug me about me getting a carrot chucked at my heads at lunch today." I asked smiling a bit.

"Okay" Brooke said giving me a weird look.

"You never know when a teenage girl will get mad at her carrots" I responded.

**Please review. I really dont know if I should continue this or not. Can you please give me some ideas about what should happen at the sleepover? **

**Again****, I am really sorry that it took so long for me t update the story. My google docs was being really wierd and wouldn't let me do anything.**

**I cant stress enough how much I want tohear some comments to let me know if this story is worth continuing or not.**


	11. Chapter 11

"You excited for your sleepover?" Brooke asked me as I sat down at the counter the next morning.

"I guess." I responded.

"Well I am excited to meet your other friends" Brooke told me. "So what are some kinds of things that you have done together?" Brooke asked me.

"Um, Lets see here, We had a food fight, we went mini-golfing, we umm... thats about all that a parent should know about" I said.

"when did you have a food fight?" Brooke asked me.

"A little over a year ago. we were decorating cupcakes at josie's house and Michaela decided to start putting frosting all over me because I put some pink frosting on her cupcake and the next thing that you know we are all covered in frosting and sprinkles." I responded.

"And what did her parents have to say about that?" Brooke asked me.

"They weren't home" I responded. "But her older brother was" I quickly added.

"I see" Brooke said smiling.

"I have to get to school now before I am late" I said to Brooke as I made my way out the door.

"I will be home when you get home from school alright?" Brooke asked me.

"Yeah" I said as I left the house. "See you when I get home from school" I added.

The school day flew by really quickly and the next thing that I knew we were at Brooke's house.

"Hey Brooke, I am back" I said as my friends and I sat down at the kitchen bar.

"Brooke this is Josie, and Margaret, and you already know Michaela" I said as I pointed to each one of my friends.

"It's nice to meet you" Brooke said.

"It's nice to meet you to" They said.

"So Katie how was school?" Brooke asked me.

"Eh" I responded. "We will be in my room okay?" I asked Brooke.

"Okay. I will call you when it is time to leave for the cafe" Brooke said.

"Sounds good." I responded.

"So how do you like this foster home?" Josie asked me as soon as we got into my room.

"It's good. Definitely one of the best that I have been in" I replied.

"Thats good" Margaret said.

"I know I responded.

"How do you like Brooke?" Michaela asked me.

"She is really nice, and she make me feel like I belong when we have get togethers with her friends" I said.

"Thats really awesome" Josie said.

A few hours later Brooke called us and said that it was time to go to the Cafe.

At the Cafe:

"Hey guys" Brooke said as we entered the Cafe.

"Guy's I want you to meet my best friends" I said as pointed to them. "This is Michaela, Josie and Margaret" I said.

"This is Peyton. Lucas, Quinn, Clay, Karen, Andy, their daughter Lily, you guy's already know Haley, this is her husband Nathan, and their son Jamie" I said pointing to everyone as I said their name.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Everyone said.

"The pizza is already here." Nathan suddenly said pointing to the pizza boxes on the counter.

"Come on lets get something to eat" I said to my friends as everyone started getting up to grab pizza.

"Hey Katie, how are you doing?" Peyton asked me as she walked over to me with pizza n her hand.

"Good, you?" I asked.

"Good" Peyton said. "It's really nice meeting Katie's friends" She added.

"It's nice to meet you to" My friends said.

After we got our pizza we sat down at the counter.

"Thats a lot of people" Josie commented.

"I know" I responded.

"How do you keep all their names straight?" Margaret asked me.

"I really don't know" I responded laughing a bit.

"Remember that time when we went mini golfing and we got bored so we decided to hold the golf clubs upside down and golf like that?" I asked my friends.

"Yeah, that was awesome. We got so many strange looks from parents" Michaela said.

"It was really funny" Josie added.

"We should do that again sometime" Margaret said.

"Yes, because are totally going to be welcomed back there after we taught little kids new language" I responded as threw a pillow at joise.

"Hey! They were going to learn it somewhere" Josie responded throwing the pillow back at me.

"Whatever" I said laughing.

A few hours later we all decided it was time for bed and soon after we all fell asleep.

**Sorry for the long update. I was on vacation and my computars internet was being stupid. I finally got this chapter done. I dont know how much I will be able to update because school is starting soon, but please keep on leaving reviews and suggestions on what you want to see happen with this story. I will try and update it soon. I just cant make any promisses on how soon. I wont abondon this story.**


End file.
